


Son of Infinity

by AimlessCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Infinity Stones, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlessCat/pseuds/AimlessCat
Summary: When Life and Death created something together, Infinity was born.When Infinity created something together, Tony Stark was born.





	Son of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/gifts).



For every moment that Life has existed, Death has been following at his heels, quiet but loving. They have never spent a moment apart for they would cease to exist without the other.

Life creates endless gifts, and Death collects them to keep safe in her hands for eternity.

But for all that Life creates and Death keeps, nothing was ever more beautiful than what they made together. 

 

Together, they made _infinity_.

 

 

 

With _infinity_ came everything else, an inheritance from their parents for the universe now at their feet. They play like children at first, chaos in their wake. But they grow, into themselves and their power, and they’re place in the _infinity_ they represent. When they’re done growing, into their aspects and power, they settle down, forms shifting and growing until all that was left was a tiny stone.

The only physical proof of their existence, so small and tiny compared to the vastness of their beings. They all find homes of their own, guardians to protect them, and allow themselves to rest. 

For centuries upon centuries, there is peace, and for all those seeking them and shuffling them about, there is never anything truly threatening or concerning going on, so they let things happen without too much interference. 

 

And then, somewhere in the vastness of the universe, a little boy named Thanos is born.

A ripple of something passes through the siblings. For the first time, they feel dread.

 

 

Thanos is born with death in his heart. It fascinates him, captivates him. When he is young, he fancies he is in love with Lady Death. When he hunts and leaves corpses in his wake, he calls it gifts. When he goes to war he calls it courting. Animals to men, to women and even children. When he is young, he kills indiscriminately. He grows ofcourse, from boy into man, and the silly notions of being in love with death fade away into cherished childhood fancies.

When his home planet starts to decline, he watches and watches. In his heart the longing for death curls, and twists. The answer is simple to Thanos. This is the first time he sees death as mercy.

He gives himself a mission then, to grant Mercy to the Universe. He doesn’t kill himself all that much anymore, only when needed. Death comes to him far too easily now, so he sees no point in doing it himself unless it needed to be done to allow him to further his goal. He is a man driven by glorious purpose, one goal and nothing will stop him from it. He will give Mercy to the Universe, and it will be _beautiful_

 

 

This is what Thanos doesn’t know.  
For all that he births death from his very heart, he cannot stop the life he leaves in his wake. The corpses he leaves decompose, and life reclaims them, using them as fuel to grow and thrive. He can not stop the life that follows him, angry and spiteful. 

After all, Life was meant to lead the way, and Death’s favorite place was at his heels. Life settled into a man’s frame after all, stubborn and forceful, always pushing and pushing. Death took a womans frame, both unendingly gentle and unrivaled in her capability for vengeance. 

When Thanos lead the way with death, and forced life to follow, it went against the very nature of the two, and oh, how they hated him for it.

 

 

Thanos grows in power, until one day he hears a rumor, a whisper on the wind, and then he is on the hunt for the Infinity Stones.

 

The stones whisper across the cosmos to each other, worried and fearful. He comes for them, this corrupter of Life and Death on his misguided quest for ‘mercy’. 

And so, as their parents once did, they came together to create something beautiful, something to stand in their defence, to balance the scales Thanos has tipped.

 

 

In the quietest part of space, where Earth spins on mostly unaware, Maria Carbonell agrees to marry Howard Stark.

For years, no child is born from their love. What they do not know, is Maria’s womb was born to be barren. What they do not know, is that Howard’s seed is poisoned and killed within his own body before it could ever be given the chance to take root. No life was ever meant to be born from their union.

They are beginning to give up hope of conceiving, the first time Howard gets his hands on the Tesseract to study, taking it into his very home. 

(Across the cosmos, the stones whisper. They smile, and feel hope.)

Maria Stark becomes pregnant. 

 

Tony Stark is born.

Tony Stark, who births life with every AI, every creation designed to save lives or improve them. Even when he created weapons, he still birthed new things into existence. Tony Stark who pushed forward into the future with life in his very fingertips, and death trailing at his heels. (And oh, how they loved him for it.)

 

Even as Thanos collects stones, Tony Stark grows and grows. When the man flies a nuke into space to destroy an army, Thanos hears his name for the first time.

And Thanos feels fear. For the first time since he began his mission, he feels as if there is someone out there capable of stopping him.

 

For just as Life and Death made something magnificent when they created _infinity_ , so to did the stones when they birthed Tony Stark into the universe. 

Like they once did, Tony Stark would grow into his power, grow into something magnificent and powerful. 

 

The grandchild of Life and Death, son of Infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore God!Tony fics and the ones where the Infinity stones call out to Tony. This was really just a drabble making some kind of weird mesh of the two. 
> 
> (Which ofcourse had to be dedicated to my favorite author to ever write anything at all about Tony Stark)


End file.
